Chaos's Fire
by Jazmin Gato
Summary: The first Chaos Dragon Slayer and the first Fire Dragon Slayer are the more powerful of the people who fill Earthland. Both see power and opportunity that would either hurt them or help them, and the rest of the world sees it too. With both wanting more power for different reasons who will come out on top as the fight for the power they seek? With both pulling who will win?
1. Prologue

**Good morning my faithful followers. Now, what do we have here? It's a new story! I honestly have no idea where the idea of this story came from (besides my mind), and I decided to run with it. Also, I'm having doubts about my other stories so I wanted to create a new story to help chase away to doubts. I just hope it works. Tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Feet pounded on the rain-soaked earth. They raced through the thick forest and the dense rain. Heavy panting accompanied the footsteps that showed no sign of slowing. One man, followed by many, ran through the rain in the dead of night. There was no moon tonight which just made the forest that much darker. It proved to be both a good cover as well as its own evil death trap. The rain plastered his clothes to his body and while he should be slowly freezing to death, he was sweating. He didn't know how long he was running for but he had to keep moving. A small bundle in his arms shivered from the cold. That's right. Even if he was sweating, the same couldn't be said for his precious bundle. He kept running. He had to keep running. If not for his own safety than for the preservation of his precious bundle. He tripped and he twisted his body so the child landed on him rather than being squished between him and the ground. He needed to protect his baby so he stood and kept running. Their home had been attacked and they were after his only child. His wife already had been murdered and he would stop at nothing to protect his baby.

The man stumbled into a clearing and heard men yelling behind him. Barking soon followed and he knew he had to hurry. For once since the rain started, he was glad it was raining. At least the rain could clean up all of his scents and almost hide all his tracks. He looked to his right and dashed in that direction. Soon he came upon a steep, grassy, cliff-ish slope. He rushed down it, sometimes slipping but quickly regaining his balance. He soon reached the bottom and kept running. The next thing to block his path was a large and seemingly deep, swift moving stream. Across from the stream was a large clearing and caves beyond that. The man crossed the surprisingly shallow stream and ran into one of the caves. Not long after running into the cave he bumped into something. He fell backward and his bundle gave a whimper. The object moved and the man came into contact with huge, yellow, slitted eyes. Lightning flashed outside and in that two seconds of light, the man saw the huge snout that the eyes sat upon. This man had run directly into a dragon's den. A real fire breathing dragon. Maybe. He had heard that there were many different types of dragons and he couldn't be sure which type this one was. They were by far the most fierce, most dangerous, most fear-striking creatures in the entire realm of Earthland. And he had found one of the few left in existence. That gave him a brilliant idea that could easily take a turn for the worst. Hopefully, it would end well. The man looked into the golden slitted eyes of the huge dragon and tried to speak.

"P–please...t–take my...c–child...pr–protect them...please!" The man managed to pant out to the dragon. The large creature didn't say anything but instead held out one of its large taloned claws to the man. The man slowly and gently placed his baby into the dragon's claw and, before letting go, he kissed his only child's small forehead.

"I'm s–sorry it h-has to be this way. This is the only way to protect you. I would keep you with me if I was able to protect you by myself. I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe. I'm sorry I have to give you up. I hope you can forgive me," he whispered to his still sleeping child. The man slowly made his way to the cave's entrance, all the while watching the dragon and his three-year-old baby. His eyes followed the dragon carefully as he tucked the child between his snout and his body and pulled his tail around to shelter them from any outside and prying eyes. The man sighed in relief before running back outside into the darkness of the night and rain in hopes of leading the men away from his child. He would do anything to save his baby.

 **XXX**

Elsewhere, in a forest somewhat far away was a small child who was wandering alone in the dark. The stars gleamed above the child as if mocking his every step, every sound, every thought, and every movement. Nothing seemed right and everything was in the wrong direction. After the abandonment, the betrayal, the violence, the hatred, everything was broken in the child's eyes. Love was false, freedom was illusory, justice was cold, imagination was ordinary, and choice was nonexistent. What could he do? Where could he go? The small child looked up at the stars and noticed heavy rain clouds in the distance. This just had to get worse, didn't it? Of course, the child being only four-years-old their thinking process wasn't quite this deep. Upon seeing the rain clouds, they knew they had to get out of the rain. These dense trees didn't provide any cover and would easily soak him through. The world was getting darker and darker and more dangerous with every second that passes. What would he do if he couldn't find shelter within this unforgiving forest? Would he die of starvation or be eaten by some savage animal? Was it possible to find someone in this dark forest or would he die alone and afraid? So far, the world had been against him every step of the way and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. What did he do to deserve this level of cruelty from the world?

However, after minutes of walking, the young child had no luck in finding any shelter. The holes they found in the different trees were either occupied by some animal or too small to even climb into. The bushes he tried to hide under gave as much protection as the trees and the child quickly moved to find a new place to hide from the rain. However, nothing seemed to work. The cover from the trees and bushes were useless, the holes the trees gave were not made for him, the holes in the ground were too small, etc., etc., etc. The child kept walking hoping that something, anything, would assist him in some way. Soon the child's tired feet brought him to a large range that ran alongside the forest. Hmm. Maybe this would be a better place to find a new home. Of course, there weren't many caves at all and it was mostly just smooth surfaces or long cracks that were barely inches wide. Or deep for that matter. After what seemed like hours of walking, the young child came across a huge cave. It was so much bigger than anything that he had come across so far. This would definitely be the cave for him. The only problem was the fact that after minutes of walking, the child ran into something hard and was thrown back. The child fell back onto their butt and looked up at what made caused their fall.

Large, yellow, slitted eyes gleamed in the darkness which would cause any normal human to shudder in fear. But the child felt anything but fear. The child watched in awe as this large creature started to unroll itself pushing the child further and further away from it. As the child was pushed out of the cave by a large snout that covered the front of a huge face of the most ferocious creature that he had ever heard of. A huge black dragon. Night had already fallen and it was impossible to tell the actual color of the dragon.

"What are you doing here, human?" the dragon boomed. Instead of crying or running away or even experiencing fear, the young child instead latched its small arms around the dragon's snout. To say that the dragon was surprised was the statement of the year. The dragon could easily tell that the child was angry and alone and when the beast pulled the human off his face, he could tell that this human was at least tolerable. It has fallen asleep in his talons and showed no signs of waking up soon. Its small body was shivering against the cold as it slept. He could definitely work his human.

 **Can you guess where this is going? I bet you can even guess who these small children are. Or maybe you can't. They could be anyone from Natsu to Gray to Gajeel to Jellal if I so pleased. As for the other, it could range from Lucy to Lisanna to Erza to even Levy if you really thought about it. But who are they really? I guess you'll have to find out later. If you want you can leave a review and try to guess who they are. Come on, I dare you. Till next time!**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review**

 **~Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Good morning my faithful followers! Guess what? It's a new chapter of Chaos's Fire. I'm glad that those who have read this story have liked it and care enough to review. I have even had people try to guess who my main characters are. I won't tell you who guessed what or if they are right or not until later. I would still like to have more guesses and I wish to widen my voter's pool.**

 **Now, I've only had one person ask if this story is part of Dragon Scales. Well, my answer is no. This is a completely new story but I can tell you that this Chaos Dragon Slayer is using the same magic as Natsu Dragnia. I honestly didn't feel like creating an entirely new magic again and since it is the same principle I decided why not. Also, a few days ago,** **I almost gave away who the characters of this story were. Then, came my decision of widening the voter's pool. So, instead of giving you the answer, I have decided to make you all wait. Have fun! Now, onto the story.**

 **~Chapter 1~**

"Daddy! Do I have to?" a young child cried out to their father. Their father retorted with a huff and simply gave their child a stern look of... something. The child wasn't really sure what the look was supposed to be, or mean for that matter, and instead turned their attention to something a bit more fun. The father huffed again, a little disappointed that his only child wasn't paying attention to what they were supposed to be doing. It wasn't that hard. Amidst his look of _Yes, you have to do it,_ that his child seemed to avoid, he watched as their eyes spot a butterfly and immediately start to chasing it. He just barely restrained himself from knocking the child upside the head. It seemed that they had an attention span shorter than a sparrow, and the smallest of objects could easily distract them. It if was this bad now, he was sure that it would only get worse as they grew. He would have to work on that if he wanted them to grow out of it.

"Yes, you have to do it. Now, go on," he encouraged. Maybe when the child grew a little that he would resort to harder measures. However, for now, he nudged his child over to the correct spot and waited for the magic to happen. Literally. Then, he moved behind the child so that he may watch the action without the child worrying if he got hurt. Not that he would, but he still wanted to calm the child's nerves. The small child took a deep breath and calmed their overactive nerves. It was time to show their father what they were made of. Pulling their legs into the correct stance, the child started moving their hand's up to their mouth for the final position.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A bright orange and red seal formed right at the end of their closed fists and a tiny stream of fire began to flow out of the seal seeming to begin at the child's mouth, almost seeming as if they were breathing fire. As the flames got further and further away from the caster's small body, the stream grew larger and larger, taking out (or burning as some would prefer) any trees, grass, and other plants that were in the way. What a glorious display of power. The stream of fire had easily grown taller than the child's tiny form, and it was truly remarkable and powerful display for a four-year-old. If you haven't guessed it already, you should know that this is the same child who was left with a dragon just before their original father vanished into the dark and rainy night. The following morning when the child had asked for their father, the most interesting of events had transpired.

 _It was several hours past dawn and the young child that had been left with the huge beast of a dragon had yet to stir awake. There were so many things to do and not really a lot of time to do them. There was hunting and eating and sleeping, and lounging in the sun and... Ok, fine, he didn't do much but the dragon couldn't do anything until this child woke up. Now, in all normalcy, sleeping way past dawn was a usual habit of his, one that would soon be changing. The only problem was, he wasn't sure what he should do with this child. Sure he loved people, he just hadn't_ dealt _with people in a long time, and now he was supposed to take care of and raise a tiny human? Yes, yes he was. But he still couldn't remember what he was supposed to_ do _. The only things that he could remember that they needed were food, shelter, and... a... some other third thing. Anyways, it wasn't anything more than he needed, but there was still the matter of her original father. How would he explain that to such a small child so that they could understand? Trick question. He had no idea. With this many thoughts flowing through his head, it was no wonder he woke so early and couldn't go back to sleep._

 _Just then, he felt this child start to stir. Looking down to where the child lay, curled in his claw... palm... thing... and pressed against his body like they were last night, the huge dragon watched as the child stretched themselves out and yawned large enough to maybe house a small bird. They looked up at him with large eyes and a happy smile, as if not realizing that there was a real dragon staring down at them. They giggled and clapped and the dragon watched as they turned to gaze upon the stone walls of the cave that they currently occupied. It wasn't anything real fancy but it was home and he didn't mind that it was a little bit bland. He was too busy with hunting, sleeping, and eating to decorate it with anything. That mission was accomplished a long time ago and he had no real need of doing it again._

" _Are you my daddy?" they asked when they turned their eyes back to the dragon. It was now or never and he had already chosen a direction._

" _Your daddy left you here so I could take care of you. He wanted you safe," the dragon tried to explain. The truth. The truth always worked, right? Of course, for the child, it just went in one ear and out the other. So, apparently, they didn't care about the truth. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He wasn't sure._

" _Daddy!" the child exclaimed, as they tried to wrapped their tiny arms around the dragon's chest. Note the_ tried _. It didn't work out to well but neither part cared as the dragon accepted that it wasn't time to tell the truth and accept his new role as "daddy". After, they left the cave and went into the clearing just outside it. The clearing wasn't too big and it wasn't too small but when the dragon let out a large burp (by accident he would later protest) he burned down some nearby trees. Expecting the child to scream and run away, the dragon was surprised to see that the child's eyes were wide and filled with awe. Their tiny voice crying, "Again, again!" before shouting a "Teach me!" sometime after that. This was what lead to their current situation_.

The huge, almost flaming red dragon, now known as Igneel or "Daddy" as the child preferred, was teaching this child the ancient art of dragon slaying. As suggested in the name, dragon slaying magic is for slaying dragons but to be at that level would take a really, _really_ , long time. Plus the fact that the child loved him too much to kill him when they finished their training. That much he could easily tell. So while the dragon sat on the sidelines, the small child continued to practice the moves that Igneel had given over and over again. If you are wondering about the child's birth date, don't. It was a guess made by the dragon when he felt a slight shift in their magic power indicating that it had grown larger, even if it was by two centimeters. Not that it really mattered in the first place. The best way to gain more magic is to practice the magic that you already possess. Igneel had already told this line to his child, which explains the fact that after the first demonstration of the day, that the child continued to practice all the spells that they had learned until they had completely run out of power. Or, at least until they couldn't stand anymore.

It was then that the magic part of the day would end and they would move on to other things. That mostly included things like hunting, sleeping, eating, and learning. And not just magic stuff. There were things like math, english, reading, writing, foods, places, appropriate human behavior (like Igneel would know anything about that now), some other things, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. To be more clear, there was a lot of learning and different days had different groups of things that they were learning. So, math and english, or reading and writing, and stuff like that. It really was a nice set up that Igneel had created and was able to maintain, should anyone ask or be able to see. Not everyone was that lucky.

 **XXX**

"Again," came the harsh voice with the normal angry tone. Elsewhere, things were not nearly so laid back. If at all.

"Again." In this part of the forest, training was constant and there was no _learning at your own pace_ and crap like that. There was only hardcore training that was nonstop and vigorous.

"Again." This word was the worst word that the child had ever been in contact with in their entire, short and tiny life. There weren't many words that were encountered on a daily basis but this one was heard, every second, every minute, every hour of every day and one that they would never be able to get out of their head. Eventually, they would grow tolerant of the word, knowing that it was only used to make them stronger and not as a punishment. Most of the time.

"Again." Ugh. What number was this one again? After a few more minutes, they moved onto a different attack.

"Chaos Dragon's Claw," the child chanted in a strong voice. The dragon watched as a large black seal with intricate blue designs sprung from the child's hand and started turning in place. Then, from the seal, something that almost looked like a dragon's claw came out from the seal. It was darker than navy blue but not quite blue, so more of an oxford color. Multiple tendrils flowed from the seal like water before seeming like they were coming to coming to life. They stood straight up in the air as the child looked around for their target. Their eyes settled on the farthest target, which just happened to be a large tree, and they swung their arm towards it. The clawed tendrils launched into action and avoided everything in their path until they reached the tree. One claw wrapped itself around the base, one gripped the middle of the trunk, and a third wrapped around the base of the branches. All at once the tree broke into three separate pieces with its leaves scattering in the slight breeze. The child was slightly panting after this display, probably from their practices so far, and the dragon nodded in approval.

The dragon didn't mind giving his approval on some attacks but if he gave it too often it would dampen the effects. The child smiled in answer before their face settled back into its usual almost scowl. The child once more practiced this attack a few more times before their father approved of changing to a different one. This stance was a little be different than the last one. Whereas in the last attack, the child's feet were spread and their hands were stretched out in front of them. With their new attack, the child's were still spread but they were now bringing their closed fists up to their mouth. It almost looked as if they were about to play an instrument. The only thing was, there wasn't an instrument in sight and they were practicing magic.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Taking a deep breath, the child now blows air through their closed hands and into the seal that sat at the other end of their hands. A small stream of mahogany colored fire shot forward in the same path that the tendrils had taken. The dragon watched as the flames grew large with every second that passes as the child put more and more magic into it. The small stream was only between their fists and the seal and as it passed through the seal, it got exponentially larger. With, of course, the fact that the more magic the child put in the more they got out. Unlike with the dragon claw, everything that was in the fire's path was burnt to ash within minutes. Then as an added measure, the child began to turn themselves in a circle, expanding their target area and wiping out everything that was in its path. The child's breath had grown to a pant and had grown heavier and they were having a little bit of trouble breathing. It wasn't uncommon to feel this way when someone was low on magic power, and from a child no less. The dragon observed the destruction with a criticizing eye and the child waited anxiously for his answer. The child had put as much power they could into this attack and they wanted anything but disappointment or a scolding. So what they were given, they were happy with.

"Good. It's time for hunting," the dragon murmured to his child. The child smiled in agreement and easily climbed onto their father's back before the pair took off into the darkening forest beneath the setting sun.

It had been a week since that human had found and wandered in only his cave and so far, the results were turning out quite nicely. The only problem was, the child now under his care was unable to actually say his name correctly. They had practiced it, over and over again but nothing even came close to the correct pronunciation. It was so infuriating that he had actually settled on letting the child call him, "Daddy." He wasn't anyone's _daddy._ But there wasn't anything he could do it about it either. The child even refused to call him "Master". It wasn't that bad but nothing he did could scare the child into submission. The worst that he could do was scold the child and it went something like this.

" _Stop! Stop, stop, stop. What the hell are you doing?" came the dragon's deep, loud and booming voice. The small child froze in place, their small hands stretched out in front of them halfway through a spell. They didn't say anything and instead waited for what they did wrong._

" _What are you trying to do? You can't force chaos into whatever you please! You have to mold it! Do you really want to be one of those pathetic humans who so easily lose control of their magic?" His tone was harsh and full of criticism for the young child's technique._

" _No, daddy," the child responded._

" _Then_ ask _the magic inside you to mold to your will. Magic and humans differ in this very way. With humans, you have to force your will upon them otherwise they won't respect you. With difficult magic such as this, you_ must ask _if you can bend and shape it. If not, then you have lost any hope for controlling it. Now, get your body into position and do it again!" The harsh tone didn't change but the child seemed unaffected and instead fixed their mistake and did it again._

" _Wrong! Do it faster!" So the child did, with the response of,_

" _Yes, daddy."_

" _What are you doing!? More control!" The child obeyed. It was a few days after this that the child was left very confused. As required by their father, every morning when the child woke they were supposed to eat, practice, then bathe. By then, the dragon would be awake and watch as the child continued to practice. The only thing was when the child got back from their bath, they found that their father had a different set-up from their normal. Usually, there were a bunch of dummies that the dragon had made to practice with but they weren't there this time._

" _What's going on, Daddy?" the child asked when they had found the dragon._

" _You need to learn things other than fighting if you wish to be superior to everyone you meet. Are you ready to begin?" The child nodded and replied with their usual, "Yes, daddy," before they got to work. This training was almost no different in the combat training that the child was receiving besides the fact that there wasn't as much vigorous movement._

Their day continued as normal, as the dragon and his child hunted and ate their fill of deer and rabbit and things. When they finished, the dragon continued to watch the child's practice with mild interest and correcting anything that he saw as wrong before bed.

If this child wanted to be the child of Acnologia the Black Dragon, then they would have to know more than just fighting.

 **So, what do you think? You know, at first I thought that you guys didn't like this story as much as Dragon Scales. However, when I thought about it I realized that the prologue got even less feedback than this one did. So, I must be patient and wait for the review that I really want to have. In the meantime, feed my curiosity and tell me who you think the main characters are. There may be wrong answers but it can't hurt to guess. I can't wait to see what you think.** **Until next time.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review**

 **~Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Good morning my faithful followers. Guess what? It's actually morning! And it snowed again. This weather is super bipolar for some reason. ANYWAY, I must say that I'm only slightly disappointed in the guesses. There has only been four so far. Come on people, where is your curiosity?! Granted I don't know if I would to it either put I know there are people who would. Be one of those people. It's good for me and you and I really want to know who you think these children are. Yes, they are kids but in two more chapters, they won't be.**

 **Another thing. If you haven't noticed, this story is symmetric in more ways than one. The only thing that is different is the content of the text. In this chapter, there are exactly 100 sentences for each character. There are some other similarities but I will let you discover those on you own. Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **~Chapter 2~**

If you have ever wondered about the life of a dragon slayer, then you are in for a disappointment. There isn't much that is actually written about them. Or at least, that is what many think. No one actually knows why a dragon does the things that they do, and in the past, no one really ever felt the need to write this stuff down. It was like they had imagined that either the dragons would be the authors, they would live forever, or that they weren't important enough to be written about. Typical. Humans only thinking for themselves. How much worse could it get? Nobody answer that. It would definitely get worse at a later date. What was important now was the expansion of knowledge that this child needed to be able to explore the world when the time came. Hopefully, it wouldn't come for a while but no one could really be sure.

The trouble Igneel was experiencing now was figuring out their next topic of discussion. They had completely finished with math and reading but they had yet to go over writing and english. It had become clear that learning them all at once was much too difficult for the child and they had settled on two at a time with magic and hand-to-hand combat practice woven in the middle. This proved to be a much easier method and it was working well for both. How great was that? Anyways, there was still much to teach and not a lot of time to teach it. The next topics they were going to go over were writing and english but how far should he take it? Not really the point but who cared anymore? So if you could tell, this current topic of discussion is going nowhere fast. So, we'll move on before this gets any more boring.

"Mating. The very basis of our existence. An act that all dragons must know about. It is something that only happens once in a lifetime once one becomes of age. That is why one shouldn't focus one the first one you see. Almost all of the time, they aren't the one that is meant for you. However, with normal humans, sometimes the first is the best. The same can not be said about dragons. There is always a dragon bigger and stronger than the last but it's up to you when you decide to stop. So, there are some other aspects of mating that we will go into when you are a little older, but there is one thing you have to know. There will always be unknowns in every relationship and sometimes it is best to leave them alone.

Now, as an added note, don't get mating confused with dominance. With mating, both of the partners are considered equals. With dominance...not so much. When a dragon is looking to mate, they look for someone of at least equal power. One problem that dragon slayers experience is mating down. Normal dragons don't worry about it since there is always the potential for their mate to grow stronger. Dragon slayers have the habit of mating down or mating ones who would never accomplish much. I'm not saying it's a bad thing; It is just a common occurrence. What you need to learn is how to figure out if someone has the potential to be your mate. How to decide if someone is capable of growing and expanding the magic inside of them as well as yourself. That is another part of mating. There is another part, but we will get into that when you are older. If there isn't room for improvement, they aren't worth it. There is another thing that humans say as well. They are all convinced that magic isn't everything. They to tell others as well that magic isn't important. They don't seem to realize how important magic really is. Magic binds and connects us as creatures. It fills our very souls even if we never use it. Some might write it off, but magic is important and shouldn't be taken for granted.

Magic flows through our veins and while some magics might be similar, no two magics are completely the same. They are almost as different as fingerprint no matter how similar they look upon first glance. It is this reason that there is something else you have to learn. You need to be able to sense the magic in others to not aid you with mating later but with fighting as well. Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm all fired up!" the child exclaimed pumping their fist into the air.

"Did you get it all down?" Igneel asked through their excitement.

"Yup! Now what?"

"You wait. I know you won't need it now, but you could use this information later. There is no telling if you will need it or not, but it is always good to be prepared."

"Awsome! When do we start?"

"As soon as possible." During this whole long speech, the dragon and the child had been sitting by a waterfall while the small child wrote down everything their dad said. It didn't matter if the child understood all of it, they could read it later and understand more then. For now, the child was focused on the present and everything that happened in this moment. They weren't worried about what was to come. Or even happened in the past. Granted, the child was only about five years old and they really had no purpose in dwelling on the past or future. There was no real necessary point.

True to the dragon's word as soon as the child finished demonstrating their happiness they started for the clearing that they always use for any kind of training. As proof, scorch marks littered the ground and surrounding trees, broken tree branches hung limply on the trees or littered on the ground, a small desk looking thing that was far enough away not to get damaged but close enough to pull out when they needed it. It was really an amazing sight if anyone else ever got to look at it. Not that they ever would. Standing in the middle of the clearing, the small child turned to look at Igneel.

"What now?" they asked with an almost shrug of their shoulders.

"First, meditate." The child nodded and slid to the ground with their legs crossed. "Focus on your magic. Focus on how it flows and spreads through you. Try to visualize the color and its power. Then, rather than trying to harness it, like you have done in the past, extend it away from you. Stretch it out as far as you can and try to let your magic be your eyes. Let your magic roam free, let it try to touch everything around you. Don't be afraid to let it wander," Igneel's voice calmly. It was a soothing sound and the child easily followed and obeyed the instructions. The rest of the afternoon went by quietly with the young dragon practicing their new skill.

The following days were also filled with practices of this skill. After all, it would take more than one afternoon to get used to this new skill. Then there was actually being able to use it in battle without all the preparation work. As awkward as that whole thought sounded, it is almost a certainty that most understood the meaning. Some might be wondering why it is being called a skill, rather than a power. The most obvious answer is the fact that magic sensing isn't a power by itself. There isn't enough power or ability to make it a magic of its own, so it has to be classified as a skill since it is mostly an extension of an already existing magic. Some don't even really know how to do it. That's another reason it's classified as a skill. Igneel watched quietly as his child tried their hardest to master this new skill. He wasn't sure if he actually said it or not recently but, he was truly proud of what this child had become.

 **XXX**

When tasked with teaching a child about all that a dragon slayer is, does, and could be, it becomes hard to keep track of things. Such as what to teach at what time, how to teach it and how far into depth he had to go. It also had a lot to do with age as well. One couldn't teach a five-year-old about dumb complicated things like mating or the importance of needing money to buy the things they wanted. Especially where the child was a human who has been in the woods for as long as they could remember. When asked about what the child remembered before the child, it came out in single words as that was all the child could understand at the time. They spoke full sentences now, but not much from before was comprehensible. As a result, both moved on and never spoke of it again. It wasn't important and there was nothing anybody could do about it anymore. What mattered was the present and no amount of playing with 'what if's was going to make the child feel better. With the past almost forgotten, it was time to continue the lessons. They weren't going to teach themselves. Unfortunately.

The next challenge was deciding what to teach next. They went over math and english and they clearly weren't going to get any better anytime soon. Meaning they were as advanced as the could be for the time being. If you still don't understand then you need to think a little bit harder. Sucks for you. The fact of the matter was more along the line of changing gears and focusing on something else. Reading and writing. As useless as they seem, they were actually quite important. Now, if this wasn't a known fact already, a dragon slayer whose whole life was built on the hatred of others that prove to be inferior, isn't taught about what it means to rely on others for various things. It is all about what they could do for themselves and no one else.

"Dominance. The main core instinct for our survival. It is an instinct bred into every single dragon alive. It can be used at any age and it never gets old. But one must learn to use it correctly. It only takes once to mess up so badly that you could never redeem yourself. You have to get it right the first time before you can mess up. As a chaos dragon slayer mistakes are not tolerated. Most put an emphasis on being bigger and stronger than the next or last guy but they don't seem to realize that intelligence plays a bigger role. Sometimes, the smaller, weaker one gets the gold and the bigger, stronger one gets nothing. It's up to you to be the strongest and smartest if you aren't the biggest. Size doesn't matter as long as you are stronger and smarter than your is where the real victory lies. Some might say that mating is more important than dominance but I am going to teach you better than that.

Now one, especially as smart as you, shouldn't ever get mating mixed with dominance. With dominance, only one comes out on top. The same can't be said about mating. When showing dominance, a dragon has to prove that they are above someone else. They have to show why they are the alpha and why they should be followed. No one would ever follow a weakling, so they must be better than everyone. But some might argue about the safety of the people around you when this is going on. Well, if they're so fragile then they shouldn't be allowed to exist, now should they? Unfortunately, there are too many weaklings to live without them. And as far as human educate goes, one isn't allowed to kill all the weaklings they encounter. Such a shame. That is the whole reason for dominance. When some are either too important to kill, or the place is too public, dominance is the next best thing. The only problem is, there are different levels and forms of dominance. Not a single soul has the same level of dominance than everyone else and some are more stubborn than others. There is no telling how long it could take. Sometimes, a little respect is all you need. Who is anyone to say that you don't deserve it or didn't earn it? No one has that right and no one can take it away. Losing respect is another thing but we won't get into that now.

Achieving dominance is very important and there are many ways to do it. With humans, there is beating them into submission, showing them up with superior knowledge, demonstrating a higher power, or providing answers that no one else has. Any of these things will work and the intensity is up to you. Too little intensity won't get you the respect or fear you need. Too much will change the respect to fear which isn't a bad thing either. Sometimes fear is better than respect and for dragons like us, we feed on fear. We live it, we breathe it, we savor it, we...cause it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father. I understand," the child answered calmly.

"Excellent. The next thing on our agenda is conquering chaos. Rather than using it, you will be learning how to fuel what is inside of you."

"Yes, father. When do we start?"

"Immediately." As of right now, both dragon and child were sitting out in front of their cave. Acnologia wasn't sure what prompted this discussion but it was going to happen sooner or later and apparently it was sooner.

"However, before we continue, what have you learned?" asked the dragon.

"Dominance is better and way different than mating, size doesn't matter but power and intelligence, don't kill all weak humans all of the time, no person is exactly the same no matter how similar, and fear is better than respect but both are welcome," the child recited.

"Very good. Now, let's begin." Walking to the clearing they used for training, the instructions came. "Meditate. Feel the chaos within yourself and memorize it. Then, feel for the chaos that I control. Memorize it. Then, look for any chaos that could be hidden anywhere in the vicinity. Extend your magic to call and find any chaos anywhere. Then, use your magic to catch it or draw it out. Dragon slayers are special when it comes to using their magic. Not only do they have the potential to always grow stronger, not matter the situation, but they are also able to eat an outside source of their element to replenish their energy when it gets low. That leaves us in a bit of a bind. There isn't a solid form of chaos that we can just eat and be done. Chaos for us comes in many forms and it is your responsibility to control all of it. You will control the form in which you magic is being used, you will control the form of the chaos around you and learn to feed off of it, you will learn the different types of chaos that people make and how to mold them into their new form. Nothing will be left to chance because otherwise it will lead to your downfall and that is simply not acceptable. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father. I understand completely." In addition to this agreement, the child's guard was never lowered and he put, even more, effort into his work. Nothing less than perfection was allowed. That was a rule the child set for himself and Acnologia was very pleased with this new development and even if the child didn't know it, he gave his full support. Not that the child would ever know this anytime soon or even be given the chance to deny anything, which wasn't a real possibility either but was good enough fact to at least be mentioned. It really was something that the child would revel in for the next few years. The only thing is that what causes this change is something that won't be shared until later. However, for now, the child continued to practice this new way of replenishing energy since it was a big deal and would be very important for the future. But let's not get into that now. There are more surprises for you later.

 **So, unfortunately, I can't reveal anything about these two children until I have more people to disappoint. I know you are all wondering who they could be but I'm not telling until more people voice their thoughts. So, happy guessing. Until next time.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Favorite, Follow, Reveiw**

 **~Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Good morning my faithful followers. You will never guess what I did today. I finished the third chapter of Chaos's fire. So, as you know, this is the last chapter before I reveal their genders. So you better get your guesses in quick. I have the next two chapters written so you don't have that much time left. I am so excited for this, you would not believe it.**

 **As for questions, there aren't any. Oh well. Also, did anyone else notice how more and more people are saying "onto the story" and "till next time"? I started that people! (I think) And I feel great about it! (Most of the time) Anyway, I'm done now. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **~Chapter 3~**

So, you may not know this, but today was the worst day of our young fire dragon's life. Nothing could compare, or would compare, anytime soon. Upon waking up, began the worst torment they had ever endured. But, before we continue, we should really go over what has happened recently. If you didn't already know, it has been 8 years since our beloved dragon Igneel had taken in this small child. 8 years of training with magic, learning hand-to-hand combat, appreciating the will and spirit of humans and their need to be protected, practicing reading and writing, figuring out math and english and having science added somewhere in the middle. 8 years full of love and fun. It was all a small child could ask for in life. They wanted nothing more than to spend every day with their dad. Today, however, would be the where their wish came to an end. It was completely the opposite of all the happy days that had taken place. Today would mark a great day in history even if not many people understood its significance.

Usually, when the child woke in the cave that had become a home, the child would find the surrounding space empty. It wasn't that unnatural as both radiated warmth at a higher level than most and found it uncomfortable to cuddle when one or both woke up covered in sweat. Otherwise, they would cuddle at bedtime all the time. So, they had decided to sleep near each other but not cuddling. Plus, Igneel really loved the sun and was a very early riser. Sometimes. This same couldn't be said for the mini fire dragon. It was preferred to sleep in, but sometimes, Igneel wouldn't allow it. There was training to complete after all. So, when the mini fire dragon woke, it wasn't surprising to see that Igneel was nowhere in sight. The first time it happened, the child was hardly worried at all. Mostly since Igneel was visible from where he sat a little past the mouth of the spurred on a pleasant discussion on how he wouldn't always be there. It was depressing. That had spurred Igneel to promptly pull random disappearing acts, in hopes that his child wouldn't freak out if he wasn't there. This left the child with the ability to hunt, cook, clean, train, and study on its own. That way, when it decided to leave the nest, it could very well survive on its own. Or at least, Igneel hoped that it did.

Then came the year that the child turned 9 where its life got turned completely around and nothing it knew would ever be the same. Waking up with the dragon nowhere in sight no longer took the toll on the mini fire dragon as it used to. Now, it came completely natural to wake up alone, as horrible as it sounded. So, the child went about its normal business of eating, sleeping, training, and cleaning, waiting patiently for Igneel to come home with a present for his absence. It was a shame that it didn't ever happen. The days passed by slowly with each having the child wonder when its father would return home once more. It was only on the day of their weekly hunting competition that it became clear that something was amiss. Usually, the younger fire dragon would get to the starting line first followed closely by Igneel who was never far behind. However, when the second hour rolled around and Igneel still hadn't shown up, the mini fire dragon began to worry. He never missed a competition and when he still didn't show, an investigation began. Which, was actually a really good decision. What good was it to freak out if it didn't really accomplish anything? It wasn't. It wasn't a trick question.

The child started with the surrounding area of the usual places where Igneel loved to hide. Unfortunately, there were no clues for the child to follow. No scents, no tracks, no anything. How hard could it possibly be to find a huge, several ton, red dragon in the midst of small humans and green trees? Apparently, it was extremely hard and physically impossible and a dream completely out of reach. Pity. However, it wasn't the time to think about the negatives in this situation. One should only look at the positive for as long as freaking possible. Otherwise, one could easily fall into despair. So, they only thing that the child could do was expand the search area. If Igneel was not in the nearby forest than the child would in the surrounding forests. There were only so many places a dragon could hide and not many were where a bunch of people lived. So the wandering of forests began. A real and not real adventure at the same time. Sure the child was looking for its father but from the first second, there wasn't anything new. There were trees. Trees were everywhere. And bushes. Grass and bushes covered the forest floor. That wasn't much different than what the child was used to. The only problem was the fact that the child hardly had the supplies for a long expedition. Sure, there was hunting and fishing but there was also so much food among the humans that the child had yet to try. There was so much more for the child to see. So, the first thing that the child decided to do after beginning its new expedition was find something new to eat. Wasn't that just great? After all, Igneel said that humans were wonderful beings. Most of the time.

"Fire Dragon's Fists!" Bright orange flames ignited around the small child's hands before the child angles them behind it and took off running. The fire added to the child's speed, sending the young fire dragons running at an amazingly fast pace. And with the extraordinary senses of the fire dragon, it would reach a town in no time.

"WWhhoooo!" the child screamed as the air rushed passed. It filled the child's hair and the scenery became a long green blur. What a great day this was. Kinda. There was still the fact that Igneel was nowhere to be found. However, it didn't take long for the small fire dragon to come up to some town or city or whatever. The child had no idea which was which just yet. But that was just a matter of time and experience that the child had yet to acquire. It would all come eventually. The current/main issue was both gaining some money and buying the items necessary for a long road trip. But what did this child know about gaining, let alone holding, a job? Eh, a problem for several minutes in the future. The dragon's main focus was avoiding every large rock and random tree in the way. Seriously, could there not a straight path anywhere? Anyway, now the fire dragon slowed in its approach of the city, town thing and soon walked into this populated area of people. It did take a second, though, mostly since there were so many new smells that assaulted the young dragon's nose. Why was there so many? After that was settled, came the exploring this new area. The edge of the city really wasn't much to see. Or at least from the direction the child came from. There were mostly just houses getting closer and closer together the closer to town the child got. That and the occasional tree or bush in between them. Then, came the businesses and hotels mixed with regular bigger houses. It was really quite cool if you stopped and looked at it. Of course, that was before someone came and shooed you away.

"Sorry, Ma'am!" the child shouted as it ran away from some lady's hotel. It wasn't like it was the child's fault. Who knew that something called curtains was so flammable? Whoops. It also wasn't fair that the lady had scared the child into accidentally sending a spark onto said curtains. One should never sneak up on a child like that. So after the curtains went up in flames, the lady chased the dragon from the hotel and screamed to never come back ever again. Wasn't that harsh? Anyway, hours later not much had changed leading the young Slayer to sleep in the forest without much complaint. At least the dragon was used to it.

Days later, the situation had changed some. The child had managed to find small, odd jobs that paid once the task was done. It was quite a sweet deal. Or at least it was according to the Fire Dragon. It wasn't like it had much experience in that area. First, the child saved up as much money as it thought was necessary. Then the child bartered, if that was the word, with the clerks to try and get better deals on the different necessities. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, and sometimes the clerks just needed a little bit extra persuasion before they came to an agreement. It was actually very fun. Soon though, it was time to move on the next part of the search or the adventure of a different town/city. Now, this thought may have been helped along by the fact that the Fire Dragon kept blowing up things but no one could really say for sure. After all, no one had any proof. Either way, blowing things up or not, it really was time to move on and continue the search for Igneel. No one else was going to look for him and no one even knew that dragons even existed. Poor, poor, sad, ignorant humans.

 **XXX**

Of all the days that our Chaos Dragon has awoken, this particular one would definitely not be a good day. It was unlike anything the dragon had ever seen. Or not seen. However, we need a recap of all the events that have lead up to this moment. Knowing that you haven't figured it out, one must point out it has been 8 years since that fateful day in the rain. Amidst the harsh words and vigorous training of magic, the constant hand-to-hand combat, the description of humans and their greed and hate and love of power and overall horrible nature, the mastering of reading and writing, the perfecting of math and english, the addition of science added for no apparent reason, there was actually something else developing. Something besides tolerance and anger. It was all the chaos dragon wanted. He wanted to make his father proud. He wanted to make the day bright despite the darkness he brought. However, this day would prove to be the darkest one of them all. It would go down in history but never make it into the history book.

It was completely normal, the small chaos dragon had found, to wake bundled under a sea of black scales. Many might not really view Chaos as the cuddly type but chaos loved to share the warmth of others. Contrary to one might think, the scales were neither sharp or uncomfortable when his father wanted them to be. Neither dragon really cared for waking up early all the time. It sometimes happened, just not all the time. It was great. They would stretch in unison before beginning their daily routine of training, eating, learning, hunting, games, training, and sleeping in that order. Games weren't always in the mix but it was there occasionally. The child's time was better spent on training its magic to bend in ways that most only dream of. So, as the morning went, the young chaos dragon was somewhat surprised to find that the larger dragon was nowhere in sight. The first time the child woke without the larger dragon, it had not ended well. Long story short, the child had gone on a rampage and leveled a huge section of the forest out of fear and anger that his father had abandoned him. For this, he was given a lecture on how he shouldn't be so dependent on anyone. Especially him. It was for this reason that the black dragon had started on the child's independent training. No longer would the dragon do things for his child such as cooking, cleaning, training, or hunting. Who knew when the child would venture off on its own and he wanted it to be prepared. As much as he hated humans, he at least wanted his child to survive.

And so came the tender age of 9 or 10, (most likely 10 but who's counting) when the child life was flipped completely upside down. Due to his training, the child no longer lashed out when waking without the large black dragon. He was somewhat surprised, to say the least, find that the black dragon was nowhere in sight. So, waking up and getting to his normal morning routine of stretching, hunting, eating, and training, the child waited somewhat anxiously for its father to return home. The thing was, he never did. Days passed with hardly a thought until the moment where the pair to their weekly playful swim in a nearby lake. The child's father always showed up for that even after days of being nowhere to be found. The thing was, the larger chaos dragon didn't show up at all. No fresh scent lingered in the air that indicated that he was playing a trick on the young child. It was then that the child began to freak out. This was definitely the wrong way to go. What good was it for someone to freak out before they got all the facts? It wasn't. It ended up by making bad decisions and getting into bad situations.

Before the freakout, the child had searched his entire home looking for the father that loved to torment the child. Which was a good decision even if the child hadn't come up with anything. No scents, no tracks, no nothing. The child figured that being able to merge with the shadows was an advantage but being able to do the same should've reaped some results. It didn't. How sad and pathetic was that? Wasn't he supposed to be this all powerful dragon slayer? So, why couldn't it use the same shadows that the larger dragon used to find him? How could he possibly not be strong enough? Anger now began to bubble in the veins of our young slayer and there was nothing that would be able to stop it. Unfortunately, trees were not a good enough opponent when wanting to dish out all the anger that the child held within itself. The fire that burned within the child sparked at its skin and by the time the child had reached the closest town, that dark mahogany fire now licked at its skin. People watched in awe and slight fear as this child walked in from the forest with flames alight its skin. That is until that one idiot called for some water to douse the flames. And even that it was more like they just came up to him with a bucket of water and drowned him in it. That pushed its anger into overdrive. Flames once more erupted over the surfaces of his skin pushing everyone a few feet backward. It was abundantly clear that a) this child was not in need of help, b) this child was not to be messed with, c) no ordinary people were to go near it and d) one wrong move and they would all be in trouble. Ha, poor people. The thing was, this only became a thing after the first incident. After the young chaos dragon relighted the fire, the first action it made was a punch to the man who and tossed the water at the child. The man was sent flying and many stared in shock at the strength of this child. And that only lasted until some person got offended and lead a wave of adults to attack this child. Not really a good move. But what did that matter? Right now, they had to deal with a child who had dared to threaten their city. But what could they do?

"Chaos Dragon's Wings." In an instant, large black bat-like wings shot out from the child's back, surprising everyone when the child shot into the air. Dark purple, practically eggplant colored lines, were curled over the entire surface of the child's wings. It was quite beautiful if you excluded the angry and hate-filled glare that the child sent to everyone.

"Chaos Dragon's Spearhead," the child growled as he held his palm out in front of him. The ancient black and blue seal seemed to glow as the afternoon sun hit it just before pitch black arrowhead looking things came shooting out of it. The humans screamed as they ran and dodged the flying projectiles that were aimed at them. Poor, poor, sad, pathetic humans. What more could they do? Nothing. Nothing at all. There was another problem that arose as well. This being the fact that the young slayer had not yet mastered his division magic. The child had just been getting into it when the larger black dragon had disappeared. Now, you may be thinking 'What the crap is division magic?' It's really quite simple and hardly needs any explaining. However, for those who don't understand, division magic is the ability to use multiple spells at once. Sure, there might actually be something called division magic that has nothing to do with using multiple spells at once, but that really doesn't matter at this point. It's all a matter of here and now. Why must we worry about later if later isn't here yet? Back to the point, the reason it is a problem is that fact that the dragon slayer was using two spells at once was he was not yet used to focusing on so many things at once. One had to keep focus on the past action as well as the future action and where it had to go and do. Then there was the power issue. One had to make sure that each spell got the power that it deserved. So here the Chaos Dragon was, near close to panting heavily as the humans scattered below. The child snicked to itself as the humans lost themselves to the panic and fear that now was running through their bloodstreams. No wonder Acnologia found it so fun to terrorize the humans. One felt no greater joy than watching others scream and run for their lives. Then the child made the mistake of casting another spell.

"Chaos Dragon's Claw," the child murmured before long dark blue dragon claw looking things began chasing after the people. It was hilarious to see the claws dig into the ground and drag themselves forward before lifting themselves back up and swinging back down into the ground. It was almost like watching inchworms, which used to be a punishment that Acnologia used. But let's not get into that just yet. At this moment, the young dragon was beginning to feel more of the effects of dividing its magic. The Chaos Dragon's head began to pound heavily and it was getting harder and harder to take a deep breath. As a result, the child slowly sunk to the ground and dropped the spell of his wings. Then, when people began to notice the child's lack of power, they tried to get close enough to capture it. That is until the child cast another spell as fled back into the safety of the forest where the child chose a nice, safe place to sleep and all but collapsed in its safe place. What a day.

Days passed in pretty much the same manner. The child would wake, cause havoc in different parts of town and disappear once it had run out of magic. It seemed to everyone that no one was able or strong enough to put an end to this chaos. Thus, they resorted to calling wizard guilds. Which for the most part didn't work either. The child beat up and embarrassed every mage that came to fight it and soon the fear that the child would never leave began to surface. What a horrible thought for these people. Then, someone called in the big guns. These supposed "big guns" that the child didn't think was a big deal at the time. Some person who went by the name of Gildarts Clive. He really didn't sound tough but sounds can be deceiving. And it was because of this new mission of Gildarts that led our young Chaos Dragon to live a life it hadn't thought possible. One filled with darkness, humans, hate, and surprisingly, happiness, joy, and love. Who would've thought? Actually, everyone else on the planet didn't even have a single thought that even came close.

 **So, I was going to go into the battle of Gildarts and our favorite Chaos Dragon Slayer but I didn't because our mini Fire Dragon didn't have anyone to fight at this time. If you haven't noticed, everything in this story is paralleled. That includes dialoge and experiences, for the most part. Eventually, we'll get to the fight since that holds some significance but that is for later.**

 **Also, fun fact, this chapter is exactly 125 sentences for each Slayer. Isn't that fun? I think that is amazing. Yup. Till next time!**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Follow, Favorite, Review**

 **~Peace Out!**


End file.
